


Magnet Tar Pit Trap

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Implied Drug Use, JayRoy week 216!, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, implied sex work, kid crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: "So maybe someday you and I, we can work our own sort of magic.” Jason said nothing, smiling to himself, because he didn’t think people wanted to work with him. Bruce made him feel like no one wanted to babysit him to make sure he didn’t punch too hard, and it had been so long-

  “That’d be nice,” Jason admitted. “You and me.”

  “We’ll be like Outlaws in all those old cowboy movies,” Roy offered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of JayRoy week brings us "Robin Jason"!!! I'm so week for little Jason and all his crushes, and being such a good kid even if he acts like a badass.

Jason bounced on his feet, waiting for the elevator to carry him down to the cave. He still had his bag slung over his shoulder from school, but he figured his history report and math homework could wait. Bruce wasn’t home yet and he was hoping to read over some of the files on the case they were working before he came home, that way they could start early, make some progress.

 

The elevator stopped, opened- and he walked out into the cave, making a beeline for the computer. He dropped his bag on the floor, hopping into the computer chair and bringing it to life, moving to open the files.

 

“Ya know, that doesn’t look like homework kiddo.”

 

Jason nearly jumped out of his skin. He let out a surprised squeak, turning his chair around- and sitting on the damn hood of the Batmobile was  _ Roy Harper _ , grinning like he belonged there. Jason swallowed thickly, his tongue instantly going to sleep, as he simply stared.

 

Roy watched him for a minute, before inclining his head. “Ya all right Jaybird?”

 

“Uh- yeah. What are you doing here?” Jason looked around, figuring if Roy was there that meant that Dick had to be- he couldn’t think of another reason.

 

“I was with Dick, but he needed to pop by here- took off on some little errand. I dunno.” He shrugged, and it was then that Jason noticed the bottle cradled between his thighs. Roy picked it up, taking a drink- and dear god he was just  _ drinking in the Batcave _ .

 

Jason figured Roy Harper was fearless.

 

He slid down the hood of the car, hopping up on his sneakers and walking over to Jason. Jason turned his chair to look back at the computer, thinking he needed a distraction from his predecessor’s friend- and possibly one of the  _ biggest _ crushes Jason had ever had in his life- but Roy leaned one arm on the back of the chair, taking another drink. “Like I said, that ain’t homework kiddo.”

 

“I’ll do my homework after patrol,” Jason said, reaching up to tug at the collar of his sweater. He felt too hot suddenly. “Bruce and I have a case we’re working and I need to finish reading up on our suspects. I’ll stay up and do my homework later.”

 

“You ever sleep?”

 

Jason shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe for two or three hours. It’s okay- Alfred sneaks me coffee.” Jason grinned, tipping his head back to glance up, dark curls dusting his forehead. “Bruce hates it but pretends he doesn’t know.”

 

Roy snorted, rolling his eyes. “Your big bad Bat hates a lot of things.” Another drink, and Jason wondered who Roy  _ knew _ that he got alcohol. Then again, he figured he probably had a fake ID- and it was  _ Gotham _ . Getting a bottle of whiskey at eighteen was child’s play. Hell, Jason figured you could do  _ anything _ in Gotham. After all, he knew the ink Roy was sporting on his arm wasn’t just a few months old- hell, he was pretty sure he’d had it the whole time Jason had known him.

 

“He’s gonna hate you hanging out in the cave,” Jason admitted, before his eyes glanced at the bottle. “And he’s  _ really _ going to hate that.” Roy shrugged a shoulder, and Jason glanced back at the computer, before sighing and pushing his chair back. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder, before he grabbed Roy’s wrist in his other hand. “C’mon.” He tugged Roy towards the elevator, and the older boy followed. A quick ride up and they were back in the Manor, Jason continuing to lead Roy around. It was halfway up the stairs that Roy asked,

 

“Where are you takin’ me short stuff?”

 

“I’m not  _ short _ ,” Jason mumbled, even if Roy had a handful of inches on him  _ easily _ .

 

“Uh-huh.” Roy followed easily down the hallway, until Jason was pushing open a heavy door. He dragged Roy in, shutting it behind him, and Roy looked around, giving a little whistle. “This your tower, princess?”

 

“ _ Cállate _ .” Jason took a few steps towards his desk, glanced back- and Roy looked confused. “Shut up.” That earned him a grin, and Jason turned away, dropping his bag on his desk. He unzipped it, pawing through it, figuring if he couldn’t be in the cave working maybe he’d get a head start on some of that homework. He had his history notebook pushed to the side, his math book open, when he heard the sound of that bottle being settled on  _ something _ , and the rustling of pages being flipped.

 

“Are you reading this?” Jason turned, glanced back- and Roy was standing by his bed, his bottle of whiskey on the nightstand. He was flipping through one of the thin paperbacks that were left, leaf-eared and worn, on the nightstand. Jason nodded, and Roy glanced back at the pages. “What  _ language _ is this?”

 

“German.” Jason left his homework aside and walked over, lifting on his toes and rocking forward to peer at the copy of  _ Hamlet _ . “Shakespeare sounds great in German.”

 

“God kid, you’re too damn smart.” Roy snapped the paperback shut, dropping it back on the nightstand, before he flopped down to sit on Jason’s bed. “But I guess not  _ too _ smart if you’re hiding me away from Bruce.” Jason shrugged a shoulder at that, stuffing his hands into his pockets, trying to not think about the fact that  _ Roy Harper _ was sitting on his bed. Just existing in his room.

 

And looking so  _ good _ . His jeans had seen better days, and there was a scratch on one exposed knee- but it worked for him. Jason figured his old Nirvana tshirt was probably soft and well worn to the touch- figured it smelled like that cheap body spray he liked and maybe his sweat and a bit of whiskey. He wasn’t sure how long Roy has been in the cave, had been drinking, but he didn’t think it was  _ that _ long.

 

“Not everything I do has to be pre-approved by  _ Batman _ , ya know.” Jason turned, walked away at that, heading back for his bag. He opened one of the front pockets, rummaging around until he found his lighter, his fairly flattened pack of cigarettes. He needed more- and again, it was  _ Gotham _ and it was easy to get  _ anything _ no matter your age.

 

He headed over to the window, pushing it all the way open and sitting on the ledge. He pulled one out, stuck it in his mouth, and hunched over, lighting it. One long drag later, and Jason held it out the window, exhaling the smoke slowly. Roy was watching, grinned, before hopping off the bed and walking over. “Little rebel?” he asked, leaning close and reaching to pluck the cigarette right from Jason’s hand. “Doesn’t he smell the smoke on you?”

 

He wrapped his lips around it, and Jason felt his heart up in his throat as Roy took a long inhale.

 

“No,” he managed, licking his lips. “Cologne covers it. Leave the window open and it doesn’t stick in the room, just don’t smoke too many.” He reached up, took it back, as Roy leaned out next to him, stuck his head out and exhaled, laughing into the cool Autumn wind. Jason smiled over it, wanted to reach over and sink his hand into Roy’s wild hair. It was getting long, and he had some of it pulled back into a limp ponytail against the majority of it’s mass, keeping it out of his eyes.

 

“You clean up real good,” Roy said, pulling back in. “Sometimes I forget that you weren’t born in this world.” He turned, walked back over to the nightstand and picked up his bottle, taking a swig and walking back over. “You want some?” He held the bottle out, and Jason glanced at it, before shrugging a shoulder. He switched with Roy- passed off his cigarette and took the bottle. He hesitated as Roy took a drag, before pressing it to his lips and thinking about the fact that  _ Roy’s _ mouth touched this bottle. A lot.

 

That it was  _ indirectly _ like kissing Roy Harper.

 

He tipped his head back, meant to take a  _ tiny _ swallow, and instead got a mouthful. He swallowed it in one gulp, pulling the bottle away and hunching over, coughing violently as his throat and nose burned. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath to continue coughing, and suddenly there was a hand on his back, rubbing his spine.

 

“Careful kiddo. Here, gimme that.” Roy reached out, held the cigarette between two fingers and took the bottle, just to set it on the floor. “Pace yourself.”

 

Jason swallowed, felt a little fuzzy over the mouthful of whiskey. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the tears from coughing, before he was reaching for his cigarette, taking a long drag.

 

“Maybe catch your breath first,” Roy offered, but Jason waved him off.

 

“That stuff is cheap and nasty,” he said, and Roy grinned.

 

“Trash deserves trash.” He picked the bottle up, raising it in a mock toast- but this time, didn’t take a drink. Instead he fished the cap out from his pocket, twisting it back on. “Better not finish it before Dickie gets back, he’ll be pissed.”

 

Jason said nothing, simply puffed at his now mostly burned out cigarette. After a few long moments he was reaching out the window, tossing the end of it away. “You’re not trash,” he said, and Roy just shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Says you. You’re too young to realize it yet.” Jason folded his arms, frowning.

 

“You don’t get to tell me I’m too young,” he said, lifting his chin. “You don’t get what I’ve  _ seen _ . No es  _ bonito. _ ” Jason shook his head, not really wanting to think about it. He’d done  _ plenty _ in his time on the streets, just trying to get by. Trying to take care of his mom, to make sure they had a roof for the night, food to eat. He’d seen things, he’d live through and done things he  _ never  _ wanted to face again.

 

Roy clamped his mouth shut, before his arm reached out, snaked around Jason’s shoulders. He squeezed, leaning in and pressing his forehead into Jason’s curls. “Sorry,” he mumbled, and he  _ sounded _ it and that made Jason’s heart do  _ things _ . Flutter and flip and make his belly sort of queasy- and Roy was hugging him and so damn close and Jason could smell that cheap body spray that he wanted to  _ drown in _ .

 

“S’okay,” he mumbled, and Roy gave him another squeeze. When he pulled away, Jason was a little sad. But he let him, stood up himself to pull his window shut, as Roy made another loop around Jason’s room, poking around. He paused at his desk, reaching into the spacious gap between it and a bookshelf, coming back holding Jason’s guitar by it’s neck.

 

“Okay,” Roy said, holding it up, “if you tell me you’re  _ musical _ too, I’m calling bullshit.”

 

Jason grinned, moving towards his bed and hoping up. He folded his legs, shrugging a shoulder, as Roy headed over, carrying it. “Not really,” he admitted, “I mean, like, I can play a little. Not a ton. And my voice isn’t really  _ great _ .”

 

Roy sat on the bed, holding the guitar out. “Play somethin’ for me.” Jason looked at it, then up to Roy- and he was smiling and it was so charming and  _ cute _ and Jason didn’t think he could ever say no to that.

 

“Alright,” he mumbled, taking it and settling it into his lap. “But don’t  _ laugh _ , okay?”

 

“Promise.” Jason cleared his throat, strumming a few times to get a feel for the strings, trying to think of what he  _ could _ actually play. He glanced back at Roy, down at his tshirt, before a little smile crept onto his lips. He started plucking at the strings, and within a few notes Roy’s smile was turning into a huge grin.

 

“She has my like a pisces, when I am weak,” Jason sang, voice wavering a little- nerves and the fact that his voice felt like it was dropping  _ again _ , and he was so worried it’d crack.

 

But by the time he was at the chorus, Roy was grinning and singing  _ loudly _ with him, “Hey! Wait! I’ve got a new complaint!” He leaned forward, got his hands on Jason’s legs just before the guitar, and Jason missed a few notes, nearly losing his breath. Roy didn’t seem to mind, carrying the song, until Jason let his voice fall away to simply play. By the time they were done Roy was breathless and Jason’s cheeks were tinged pink. “Kid,” Roy offered, “you could be my favorite batbrat if you keep this up.”

 

“Dick’ll get jealous,” Jason offered, curling his socked feet and strumming idly at his guitar.

 

“Dick hoards redheads, he can spare one to you.” Jason blushed more, just as there was a knock at his door, before it was pushed open, and Dick was leaning his head in. His hair was a bit of a mess- and Jason wasn’t sure if it was from the wind or someone’s  _ hands _ .

 

“There you are,” Dick said, looking at Roy, “don’t tell me you’re in here corrupting my little wing?”

 

“Nah,” Roy offered, “he’s just babysitting me.” He shifted forward, got his hands on Jason’s guitar as he leaned closer. “Guess your brother is stealin’ me back short stuff.”

 

Jason was about to correct him, but Roy was leaning over the guitar, smacking a wet, affectionate kiss to his warm cheek.

 

“Be good,” Roy teased, pulling back and hopping off the bed. He grabbed the bottle from the floor, heading for the door, as Jason stared with wide, grey eyes, unhearing as Dick complained that Roy drank too much of the whiskey already, that he better not fall off the back of his bike while they headed back into Gotham.

 

Jason could barely even focus on  _ breathing _ , because Roy Harper had definitely just kissed him. ON the cheek, sure, but it was  _ something _ .

 

He shoved his guitar aside, flopping back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling, before grabbing at his sweater and yanking it up, over his button to, to try and hide his face as he  _ squealed _ like a small child. His legs kicked, toes curling in his blanket, as he smiled so hard his cheeks ached.

 

*

 

Jason jumped, lifting high off the ground and sticking his leg out, kicking the man right in the teeth. He stumbled back, dropping his gun, as Jason landed, bouncing right off his toes and lunging forward. He got his hands on his chest, shoving the man completely back until he toppled onto the ground, pushing off him for leverage and flipping. He rolled one before he spun, one hand braced on the ground as he stared up, yellow cape fluttering around him and then settling.

 

The man was on his back, groaning, and Jason grinned, standing up slowly and letting the cape fall over his shoulders. It wasn’t  _ long _ like Bruce’s, didn’t work to cover all the skin of his legs, and the yellow wasn’t threatening like the black of Batman’s- but it still struck a decent silhouette.

 

“Hope you learned somethin’,” Jason said, glancing past the man, towards the two girls he’d pulled the gun on. He swore he recognized them, and thought back to all those years here- one was a bit older, had been doing the line of work her massive heels and red-painted lips  _ suggested _ in this part of the neighborhood before- but the other, Jason swore, was no older than him. That he’d seen her scrounging around just like he had.

 

His heart broke a little- but he gave them a nod, and they were quick to turn and hurry off. He glanced back at the man, trying to sit up, and fisted his hands, stalking over and bending down, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Only scumbags pick on women and kids,” he said, jerking him up.

 

“They’re just  _ skanks _ ,” the guy said, snarling a little. “Punk ass like you wouldn’t know what to  _ do _ with one if ya got five minutes alone with ‘em.”

 

Jason growled, pulling his fist back and crashing it into the man’s jaw. His head jerked back, and Jason pulled at his collar again, forcing it to lull forward.

 

“Listen here,  _ pendejo _ ,” Jason offered, “You don’t know these girls and these streets. Keep your dick in your pants and don’t think that wavin’ a  _ gun _ around will get you some free pussy.” He leaned closer. “And if ya think you  _ deserve _ to take whatever they’ve earned, just know they’ve worked way harder than you will in a weak.”

 

He shoved him back, let the man fall back down, and straightened up, hiding within his cape again.

 

“Now  _ get _ .” Jason turned, was going to free his grappling gun from his belt, when the guy pushed himself back up. He reached out, grabbed Jason by his cape and jerked him back, Jason stumbling.

 

“Fuckin’ little brat,” the guy said, getting both hands on his cape and turning to hurl Jason by it. “Pick your fights  _ better _ , kid.” He let go and Jason stumbled, trying to pivot his foot to turn. However, his ankle twisted, and he went down, smacking his shoulder against the building next to him before hitting the concrete. The skin of his knees dragged along it and he winced, catching himself on his hands before his  _ teeth _ could meet it.

 

He bared his teeth, lifting his head and glaring through his mask, before shoving himself up. He ran at the man, ignoring the pain igniting in his ankle each time he took a step, and punched him right in the gut. He flew back a step, too- and then Jason was up under his chin for a swift undercut.

 

“You don’t know who the  _ fuck _ I am,” Jason said, getting another one to his gut. “I’m  _ Robin _ .” A kick to his side, and his ankle screamed over the impact, but Jason ignored it. “These are my streets. I lived them-  _ yo les estoy _ . You pick a fight with me, you pick a fight with the worst Gotham’s got.” Another punch and the guy went down, and Jason kneed him tight in the nose, got a scream for his efforts when he felt his nose crumpling beneath the impact. “Touch these streets again and I’ll  _ find you _ , cabron.” He leaned down, got his gloved hand in the man’s hair. “And you’ll scream for your  _ life _ .”

 

Jason took a step back, giving the man one last look, before he turned, storming off down the street. He waited until he turned the corner, before he cut into an alley and stopped, reaching for to braced his hand on the wall and lift his one foot up, wincing because his ankle felt like it was on  _ fire _ .

 

It was twisted, he was sure. He didn’t think he could run on it- let alone swing off buildings and make any sort of landing. Hell, walking much farther wouldn’t probably work so well. Jason grunted, crumpling down onto the ground and pressing against the wall as he hung his head.

 

It was a good  _ show _ but he felt  _ stupid _ that the guy had gotten any sort of jump on him. He huffed, tugged his cape around him, told himself he’d sit here for  _ five minutes _ , and then get up and figure out how to get somewhere.

 

But a minute into that, and he was startled at the rattling sound of the chain fence, at the end of the alley, moving. Someone was climbing over, hopping down, and Jason’s shoulders tensed, his body readying to spring up if he needed to-

 

But then a familiar set of green eyes and, “Jaybird?”

 

“ _ Harper _ ?” Jason stared up at the teen, who paused half way down the alley, looking at him.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Roy asked, picking his steps up again and hurrying over. “You okay?” Jason waved him off, but didn’t make a move to stand up.

 

“Fine. Got cocky, talked too much, this guy got me off my feet.” He lifted one leg up, his ankle limp for show. “Twisted my ankle is all. Needed a minute.” Roy nodded.

 

“Want a hand?”

 

“Nah. I… can’t walk on it,” Jason admitted, “But it’ll be alright.” He leaned his head back, and Roy plopped down on the ground next to him, reaching out to touch at his knee, just below where he had skinned it. “Went down kinda hard.”

 

“Happens when you don’t wear  _ pants _ ,” Roy teased, giving it a little squeeze. Jason shivered, and Roy reached over, tugged at his arm. “C’mere.”

 

“Where?” Jason asked, as Roy spread his legs and opened his arms, glancing down at the spot it made. Jason quirked a brow, hidden mostly by his mask, before he shifted, scooting closer and needing Roy’s help to lift over his denim clad thigh. He settled in the space, wincing as his ankle moved, and Roy got one arm around him, rubbing along the top of his utility belt.

 

“I know you’re hot stuff and all, kiddo,” Roy offered, leaning against Jason’s hair, “But you ain’t immortal. None of us are.” His other hand reached up, fingers carding through Jason’s curls, as his fingers snuck beneath the belt and Jason’s tunic, pressing at the small distress button there. “Bats’ll pick ya up in no time.”

 

“How’d you know that was there?”

 

“Was there for Dick too. You never forget.” He ran his fingers through Jason’s hair again. “What’d the guy do?”

 

“Harassed some girls on the street. Probably figured he could get his dick wet for free if he waved a gun.” Roy snorted.

 

“The mouth on ya.”

 

Jason shrugged, leaning back against Roy, relaxing a little. He was warm and he didn’t really smell like whiskey now, which reminded him- “What are  _ you _ doing here? Weren’t you with Dick?”

 

“Yeah, but he had Kori come over. I wasn’t invited to  _ that _ party, so I figured I’d kill some time until they were done.” He tipped his head, rested his cheek atop Jason’s.

 

“Bad place for a walk,” Jason mumbled, reaching up to curl his gloved fingers around Roy’s arm. “I know these streets. There’s some good people in a bad place here- and then there’s bad people tryin’ to keep the good people here.” He squeezed. “Can’t turn a corner without someone tryin’ to sell you somethin’.”

 

Roy was quiet, but his arm tightened around Jason, and Jason missed the nervous flicker of his eyes, over the old, worn walls of the building in front of them. Instead he let them lapse into silence, happy that Roy kept the bite from the cool air from sinking into his bones.

 

As the minutes passed by, Jason finally offered, “You might wanna go unless you wanna be here when Batman gets here.”

 

Roy shrugged a shoulder. “Not leaving you,” he said, and then- “You know you’re real impressive, right? I bet you gave that guy a real beating. Wish I saw it. You and I- we’d make a good team, Jaybird.”

 

“Batman thinks I’m too  _ hotheaded _ to be on a team with anyone. Won’t let me work with the Teen Titans anymore. He’ll probably ground me and bench me for this one.” Jason sighed, and Roy turned, pressed his mouth to his curls in a lazy kiss.

 

“Yeah well, fuck him. He doesn’t see the world like we do. Dare him to sit in an alley like this and actually  _ know _ the streets.”

 

“Dude, don’t put Bruce in  _ alleys _ , okay?” Roy shuddered, and Jason laughed a little.

 

“Okay, bad word choice. But still- you get these streets in ways he doesn’t. Betcha I get ‘em better than he does too. So maybe someday you and I, we can work our own sort of magic.” Jason said nothing, smiling to himself, because he didn’t think people  _ wanted _ to work with him. Bruce made him feel like no one wanted to  _ babysit _ him to make sure he didn’t punch too hard, and it had been so long-

 

“That’d be nice,” Jason admitted. “You and me.”

 

“We’ll be like Outlaws in all those old cowboy movies,” Roy offered, and Jason snorted.

 

“That’s  _ lame _ … you watch those?”

 

“When it’s three AM and I couldn’t sleep, when I was younger. Ollie never noticed.” Roy’s voice dropped a bit, before he reached down, rubbed his hand along Jason’s thigh, towards his knees. “You hurtin’?”

 

“A little.”

 

Roy nodded, before he started to hum. He pressed his face back into Jason’s hair, and the younger swore he could feel the vibrations, in his skull. The tune drifted back from earlier, from sitting on his bed strumming his guitar and Roy’s over-joyed voice filling his room.

 

Jason kept his mouth shut, lapsing into silence, as Roy continued to hum soothingly into his hair. And Jason didn’t think he’d leave, before Bruce showed up. He figured Roy was  _ fearless _ and would face the big bad Bat down without flinching. Maybe he was  _ stupid _ in that sense- but Jason didn’t care. To him, Roy was just the thing of dreams and long, drawn out boyhood crushes.

 

And maybe it was  _ lame _ \- but he knew if Roy ever asked, he’d be an outlaw with him in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Jason has such a big, filthy mouth ._.


End file.
